Ｉ Ｗｉｌｌ Ａｌｗａｙｓ Ｂｅ Ｂｙ Ｙｏｕｒ Ｓｉｄｅ
by ScreamForTheReaper
Summary: Ｓａｓｕｋｅ Ｕｃｈｉｈａ Ｘ ＯＣ: But now you're the only thing left worth dying for. You give me a reason I can't ignore. And make me wanna live forever. You're everything I've been waiting for. For all of these years and a thousand more. You make me wanna live forever.
1. Promise

The girl sat there taking in all the information she had just been told. She was to marry the youngest of the Uchiha's. Sasuke Uchiha. ''Child, it'll bring peace and happiness to the clans." The head of her clan told her, which was in fact her grandfather. He was an old blind man but even though he was blind it was as though he could see. She understood the situation, its just she is only ten and he too is only ten, were they to marry before they can experience life? A small soft sigh escaped the head of the clan as he could sense his granddaughter's uneasiness. "You will be living with the young Uchiha over in their compound." His hoarse but yet calming voice said, this was a trademark of the clan, their lovely calm voices. The room fell silent as the cool wind flew into the dark room, shivers ran up the young Nakahara's body. She knew if she objected this task would be put on her younger sister, so even though she understood, some part of her wanted to be free and not have to marry by force. The silence between the granddaughter and grandfather grew heavy. It was like the whole world awaited for the young girl's answer. "When do I leave?" She asked with a soft sigh.

"Tomorrow, the Uchiha and his family will come and retrieve you." The old withered man spoke in his usual calm voice. He sat as still as the night, his body didnt move, his expression didnt change. Although he kept this calm demeanor, he was worried for his granddaughter, she would be by herself in the house full of Uchihas, their long time rival. "Go and get some rest. You'll have to wake up early to greet the guests and prepare yourself." He said as he began to get up, his body trembling slightly with old age. He grabbed a hold of his wooden cane, it was a simple looking cane, it had the family crest engraved on it. The crest was simple, a circle with a four pointed star that was a dark blue. The young soon to be Uchiha nodded as she got up and bowed before walking off. Her feet made a soft noise when they hit the floorboards. She was dressed in her usual kimono that was for before bedtime, it was a light pink that mixed in with a light purple, it had flower petals scattered around it, and she had the traditional obi, obijime and obidome. She sighed softly once she got to her room, it was cold and quiet, maybe she wouldn't have to suffer this loneliness once she goes to the Uchiha's. She knows most clan members dont like them but she had run into one before while in the village, his name was Itachi she recalls. The young girl slipped into her bed and snuggled close to the warm blanket, she closed her heavy eyelids and let the sweet darkness consume her.

"Kazumi, wake up. You must be prepared for the Uchiha family." Kazumi, the young Nakahara groaned softly. She had spent all night wondering what her future husband was to be like, what if he had no interest in her at all? She knew the voice that had woken her up was her older brother. She opened one eye and let out a huff "I'm tired." She pouted. She heard a light chuckle from the door way, there she saw the older Uchiha she had met in the village. "Itachi.'' She smiled. "Well then, I see this is the young girl, my little brother is to marry." He had walked over to the younger female and patted her head "Oh, my apologizes sir! I didnt see you there." Kazumi's older brother Daiki said with a bow. Itachi waved his hand in dismissal, he was never one for formalities. ''I came before my family to help little Mrs. Future Uchiha here. Although I'm sure once my brother see's her, he'll be head over heels." He shot a playfully wink at Kazumi before slipping his hands under her armpits and lifting her out of bed. "Now, rise and shine!" Kazumi couldn't help but let a small giggle escape her small pink lips. Itachi smiled and looked around her room "Show me the clothes." He demanded in a soft tone which was more of a girly command right now. "Over here!" Kazumi giggled, her pale white feet running across the room and pushing open a closet. "Grandmother already has three choices though..." She sighed. Kazumi let her eyes scanned the closet before she saw a hand grab a kimono "This one." She heard Itachi say, she could almost hear the grin on his face.

"You're enjoying this too much." Kazumi said as she let Itachi do her hair. ''Well to be honest I want a little sister, so I can do this but also threaten all the boys in the village. So now I have one..." He chuckled referring to how she'll be his sister-in-law in a few years. He continued to brush through her hair. She hummed softly as he finished, she could see her maids looking at him as if he replaced them but they also could tell that if they stepped in he would give them a kind looking smile and threaten them. "Miss Nakahara, the Uchiha clan is here." One maid said as she walked in, she offered both the nobles a bow before straightening up and walking back out. Kazumi's heart was racing, Itachi had told her many great things about the younger brother. She hoped they were true. She heard a chuckle from Itachi has he moved to the side flashing her a kind smile "C'mon now, dont get nervous, lets go meet the soon to be groom." He teased, holding his hand out for her to take. She gladly accepted and placed her cold shaking hand into his warm one. She let her hair fall into her face as the older Uchiha lead her to the living area of the house. She could hear her parents and grandparents greeting the Uchiha's. Thats when she heard a cheerful voice shout Itachi's name. Kazumi could see a boy about a few inches taller than her who looked just like Itachi expect with shorter hair and had no rough marks on his cheeks, he was running towards them with a wide smile upon his lips. "Sasuke." Itachi said in a stern brotherly tone. "What did I tell you?" He was referring to manners, it was rude to shout in another person's home and rude not to greet their hosts.

"Oh, sorry big brother." Sasuke said, his eyes trailed down to the small figure next to Itachi. His whole heart stopped. "S-She is beautiful.'' He stutter, a bright blush spread across his cheeks once he realized he said that out loud. "I-I'm sorry." Sasuke bowed just to hide his blushing face. All the adults and servants chuckled or giggled. "H-Hi." Kazumi somehow developed the same stutter as him. Itachi was grinning like an idiot as he pushed Kazumi forward. "Well Sasuke, introduce yourself." Mikoto Uchiha, Sasuke's mother said with a small chuckle. "Mom I will." Sasuke whined not wanting his parents to embarrass him. "Why dont we go talk somewhere else? I have a feeling the young Uchiha wants to be alone." Akiko, Kazumi's grandmother said with a smile as she walked out of the room and onto the porch. Everyone all nodded and left the two engaged ten year old's alone. Kazumi was blushing fiercely "H-Hi, I'm Kazumi Nakahara." She tried not to stutter but it happened. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke greeted his cheeks still tinted with pink, he told himself not to stutter and he succeeded. "Nice to meet you Sasuke." Kazumi gave him a warm smile as she moved the hair that fell onto her face.

The two were now outside, sitting in a cherry blossom tree, they both told each other almost everything about themselves. And already they were head over heels in love with each other. "You know...you are going to be my wife." Sasuke said his cheeks burning once again. Kazumi smiled and nodded her head up and down as she moved her thumbs together. She looked up at the Uchiha "And I'm okay with being your wife." Sasuke's heart skipped a beat as a wide smile appeared on his lips. "You also have to come live with me for a while too.'' He added. Kazumi nodded at his comment "I know." Sasuke was now going to be brave and make a move. He removed his hand from his lap and slid over to Kazumi's. He laced their fingers together and squeezed her hand, just to make sure she was real. He felt a warm feeling in his stomach as he touched the young girl. Kazumi was blushing a deep red as she lifted her head up, she was met with a pair of onyx colored eyes. She stared into those eyes and somehow she knew that she would be very happy with this boy. Kazumi torn her eyes away from Sasuke's and pecked his cheek causing the Uchiha to stutter and blush once again. ''Please dont leave." Sasuke muttered. "Hm?" Kazumi asked. "Promise you'll always be with me?" Sasuke's grip had tightened around Kazumi's hand as both their hearts speed up to an inhuman speed. "I promise. I will always be by your side." Kazumi soft spoke a small soft smile appearing on her pale face.

Sasuke smiled and took in her words, he knew her clan was known for their promises. So he had no doubt in his mind that she would ever broke this one promise. "Sasuke and Kazumi sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Both ten year old's looked down and glared at Itachi and Daiki, the older brothers of both of them. "S-Shut up!" Sasuke said his face brighter than ever. Kazumi turned her head with a huff and blushed just as bright as Sasuke.


	2. My Beautiful Light

**Hey! Its been awhile since I freaking updated. Anyway thank you for your reviews and everything. I love you. Also I changed her last name from Kato to Nakahara. If I made any mistakes and forgot to change it in the last chapter please tell me! Thank you. And no, I DO NOT hate Sakura and Ino. **

**I would also like to apologize for this sucky chapter. I haven't had a lot of inspiration lately.**

* * *

It didn't take long to get to the village. Kazumi remained by Sasuke's side. People whispered about the two, The Nakahara clan and The Uchiha clan...together? The world must be ending. "Sasuke-kun!" The raven haired boy turned to see the pinkette known as Sakura. She was blushing slightly and he just looked at her, not that he disliked the girl but her crush was a bit annoying. "Hm?" He asked in a hum. His hand was laced together with Kazumi's. The small pinkette looked at their hands, it was like her world as crumbled before. Looking down she mumbled nothing before walking away. "You know that was a bit mean." Kazumi looked at the raven haired boy a scowl on her face. "You knew her feelings for you..." Sasuke looked at the white haired girl, confusion taking over his features. "But-" He knew better, he heard of some of the elders say not to angry or talk back to a woman else you have a death wish but in his case a girl since they weren't even 13 yet. "Sorry." He muttered, looking down. Was she seriously pitying Sakura? I mean shouldn't she be jealous of the other girls? Wow, she seriously is one kind person. They were the talk of the village. Everything seemed right. Peaceful.

**Time Skip**

Kazumi sat in the back of the classroom, she wasn't a very social person now and days. It been three years and who knew in three years so much could happen? The Uchiha clan was slaughtered by Itachi, yes the kind hearted Itachi. He left Sasuke alive for some reason though and over the years Sasuke became consumed with the idea of revenge. "Kill Itachi, and rebuild my clan." He would say over and over. They drifted apart...Sasuke and her. They still talk but the air around them is tense and awkward. "Kazumi Nakahara." She heard her Sensei call. "Hm?" Her red eyes landing on the older female. Her sensei was Ai Kato. She was a tall woman who was slim but had a tad bit of curves near her hips. She wasn't big in the woman area or as her teammate Mai calls them the melon garden. Her sensei wore the regular uniform for a Jounin. Her hair was tied up in a high ponytail. Kazumi loved her sensei's hair its was a beautiful black that made her blue eyes look brighter than the ocean. "...Are you ready?" Kazumi snapped out of her thoughts and looked at the eyes that awaited her answer. "Of course." The conversation was about the Chunnin exams.

"Eh! Am I the only one that is actually afraid?" Mai asked a slight tremble running through her body. "Basically." Her twin brother, Riku commented with a small chuckle. Both twins had the same light blue hair and pale blue eyes. Mai was just slightly shorter. Her hair was kept in long pig tails and Riku just had short hair. Kazumi had changed quite a bit. She is 13 now, she grew slightly taller and her hair grew so it was to her butt. Her eyes had become a shade darker but none the less was still a bright red color. She also kept her hair up in pig tails, you would think her hair would have changed colors also but no, it stayed the pure snow white color. "Its decided then." Ai gave the group instructions and the trio left the classroom. "Guys...dont look not but bitch one and bitch two heading this way." Riku said while coughing into his hands. Sakura and Ino. They had always been mean to her ever since they were small. Kazumi knew it was because of her past relationship with Sasuke. She didn't really pay any attention to the two girls, she honestly didnt care. But most of the time she would just stare and take in what they had to say, she found their insults and comments amusing at most. The twins though, hated that they talked to Kazumi like that. It made their blood boil, and when the twins are mad, you run.

"Hey Caspar!" The voice of Ino shouted. Caspar was the name they gave Kazumi since she is very pale. "Yes?" Kazumi turned to face the the two girls that stormed towards her. "How about you get a tan...no wonder Sasuke doesn't find you attractive anymore. You're whiter than a ghost!" Haha, no. Kazumi just gave Ino a blank look. "She would insult you back but she wont sink to such pig like behaviors." A small smirk appearing on Mai's face. It was obvious Ino hadn't expected that. "...Oh Sakura were you here to ask if I needed to advertise something on that forehead of yours?" Riku asked in an innocent voice although he held a devilish smile. "Mai, Riku lets go. I dont have time for to immature girls who are obviously stuck in the past." A monotone Kazumi said, she turned her back on the two girls and a scoff was heard.

The sun began to set, the cool winds of the night starting to set in. "We got to get home, mom will freak if we stay out late again." Mai said. Kazumi nodded understandingly a small smile on her lips. Mai and Riku said their goodbyes and ran home. Kazumi watched their disappearing backs until they weren't insight anymore. A soft sigh leaving her lips she made her way to the small house she is staying in. It may be weird and all but her Clan kind of just disappeared one day. Gone. No longer there. The buildings burned and traces of anyone just gone. Kazumi was consumed by her thoughts again. I will always be by your side. She wasn't quite sure why that one promise raced through her mind everyday. ''Sasuke..." She found herself saying his name for some reason. Weird. "Hm, thinking about me?" A teasing voice asked. She looked up and was met with a pair of onyx colored eyes. "W-What? No!" A smirk was playing on his lips and a blush on Kazumi's cheeks. It was getting pretty dark and cold, why was he out still? "You know, you live pretty far from here...are you stalking me?" Kazumi accused with a laugh. Now it was his turn to blush. Sasuke mentally hit himself, he still couldn't keep that damn blush from appearing around her. She was the only girl that could make him blush or smile or better yet, she was the only girl that made him feel anything.

"Oh shoot, its getting cold. C'mon!" Kazumi grabbed his hand and raced over to her house that was just down the street. Sasuke's eyes widened and he looked down at their hands. Its been awhile...since he's felt her soft hand against his. A soft smile spread upon his lips. Maybe just maybe he would try and wiggle her back into his life. As if it was the most normal thing in the world Kazumi kicked her door open and watched it swing open. Dragging Sasuke inside she hurried to the fireplace. "Shit, Shit, Shit. Fire, Fire, Fire." She repeated over and over while frantically looking for something to light the firewood. Sasuke chuckled as he watched her. She was so kind, he knew she was hurrying so he wouldn't catch a cold or something. "Kazumi calm down." He told her in a soothing tone. Her house was so neat and organized. A few shirts and dishes here and there but other than that it was perfect. She was still the same Kazumi he remembered except it seemed she became even more beautiful. She shined. The ten year old grew up and became a damn princess. "Aha!" Kazumi found a match and quickly lit the firewood. Quickly warmth took over the house and a small light was given. A relived sigh came from Kazumi as she pushed Sasuke in front of the fire. "I'll get some food. Maybe soup. Cant have you getting a cold." She gave him a closed eye smile before disappearing to the kitchen.

Just above the fire place were pictures. Sasuke scanned each one, from left to right. They were all different, her team and her, her and her friends, two of them of her family. But the one in the middle stood out the most for him. A smile found its way back to his lips. "She kept it." It was the day he had given her a promise ring. Her mother had taken the picture. He was a nervous wreck for a ten year old. She was blushing like crazy. It was in front of their tree. A tree that always stayed green. They would go there every night and just talk or just bask in each other's presence. He wondered if she kept the ring. Maybe she still wore it? If she did, then he promised that he would wiggle her back into his life. He'll admit pushing her away was a mistake. "Okay so like I only had one can of soup and I kind of want it...I'll give you half though...because I'm nice like that." Kazumi teased as she set the bowl on the coffee table in the living room. Sasuke playfully rolled his eyes as he sat on the floor with her. It was one bowl with two spoons. Sasuke's eyes flew to her hands, there on the left hand was the ring. A beautiful gold ring. It was a thin gold ring with five diamonds the fifth was in the middle, taller and slightly bigger than the others. He smiled and looked up at her, I will always be by your side. She had promised..."You kept it." He stated, his index finger caressing the ring softly. A light blush appeared on her pale cheeks "Of course." Sasuke's smile never left "Why?" He asked his voice was soft and small, not shy or anything just soft. He was content with the moment. "Well, a promise ring is you know a promise." A giggle escaping her lips. "That is true." Sasuke chuckled.

"But my question is, Mr. Uchiha, do you intend to keep this promise of yours?" Kazumi asked with a raised eyebrow. A smirk replaced his smile "Well... soon to be Mrs. Uchiha. I did promise. I dont exactly want anyone else...So..." He trailed off the smirk still there. Kazumi just smiled and rolled her eyes. "Hurry now, the soup. I hate cold soup." Kazumi shuttered at the thought of her soup being cold. Sasuke let out a small soft laugh "You shuttered." "Well duh! Cold soup is nasty!" Sasuke went to say a smart comment but Kazumi stuff his mouth with a spoon full of warm soup. "Oh hush your mouth." He rolled his eyes as they both began to eat. Nothing really changed between them in reality. Maybe it was just awkward because they made it that way.

The two kids talk and laughed all night, it was one AM when Kazumi let out a yawn. No words were spoken as she laid her head on his shoulder, her eyes closed and soon a soft snore came from her. Sasuke smiled softly "How cute, she snores." Carefully and softly he moved and picked her up. He made his way to her room, remembering from last time he was here. Once there he laid her down and tucked her in. "Good night Kazumi." He whispered as he placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "Hmm, Sasuke, stay with me." The girl mumbled right before he was turning to leave. Sasuke had a smart reply but decide against it since she looked so cute when half asleep. Carefully he slipped in the bed and before he could even move to get comfortable Kazumi was cuddled up against him, her head on his chest. A chuckled left his lips and he wrapped his arms around the girl. "Good night..." As he closed his eyes a smile stayed on his lips. For the first time in years he felt complete once again. He didnt go home to a house that was dark and cold, he didnt eat alone and he didnt lay down in an empty bed. He laughed tonight and he smiled again. Sasuke Uchiha had found his light again. Kazumi Nakahara.


	3. You're On My Shitlist Uzumaki

**So yeah its been over a month since I updated so here is a chapter. I know its short too, I'm sorry. **

**I kind of wanted to make it funny since one of my readers asked if I could because she needed a good laugh. I hope this helps!**

* * *

It was obvious to people that Sasuke Uchiha was in love. What gave it away? Was it he consistently daydreamed with tinted cheeks? Maybe it was because he once claimed to be in love.

"Oi, Sasuke!" Sasuke shook his head slightly, coming back to reality. "What do you want?" Sasuke already knew who it was, it was his blonde headed friend. Although Sasuke would never admit that him and the Uzumaki were ever even acquaintances let alone friends. "Teme, do you like someone?" Naruto had on his famous grin as he teased the raven-haired boy. "That is none of your business, Dobe." Sasuke replied in his usual bored tone. If he found out he likes someone then it would be non-stop teasing and then the blonde would probably bother her.

Its also a problem that the Uzumaki cant keep a secret to save his life. Surely he would tell a certain pinkette and then the pinkette would certainly be a bother to Kazumi.

Maybe it was in that moment when he saw Kazumi smiling and laugh with her team that realized that he should still be engaged to her. Maybe he knew along that he wasn't the only one that had taken a liking to Kazumi just as she knew she wasn't the only one that liked Sasuke. Maybe she was one of the few that liked him for him and not his clan name or his looks, those were extras for her. It was in that moment that Sasuke found the meaning of...

_ Jealously._

But dont Uchihas always get what they want? So he had no worries at all. She belonged to him and only him. But there was a slightly nagging voice in the back of his head telling him, that she would be taken away from his forever. Sasuke watched as Kazumi blushed lightly when the dog boy -Kiba talked and joked with Kazumi. A growl noise was made in his throat as he had forgotten about the loser next to him. The blue eyed blonde raised an eyebrow at his friend as he followed his gaze to the one and only Kazumi Nakahara and Kiba Inuzuka. "Oh..." Naruto breathed out then a huge smirk appeared on his lips.

"The great Sasuke Uchiha is-" Naruto was cut off before he could finish.

"Don't you dare say it."

"Jealous."

The Uchiha reluctantly turned away from the scene before him and looked at the blonde with a deadly glare. "I have nothing to be jealous of." Of course there was that nagging voice in his head again telling him he was jealous and blah blah blah. "Lets see, Kiba is equally as handsome as you. Kiba is a charmer. Kiba is cool. Kiba is manly, and I hear girl like that now and days." Naruto listed as he counted on his fingers. "Okay. One, we are twelve how are you suppose to be 'manly'. Two, I'm cooler than him. Three, I dont see fan girls bowing at his feet." Sasuke told the still counting blonde. "And how is he a charmer?" Sasuke would have busted out laughing at that if he wasn't in public.

"He just is."

"He smells like dog."

Naruto nodded at that, it was true, Kiba smelled a little like dog but girls love those creatures. "And besides, Kazumi likes cats." Sasuke smiled softly, making himself believe that even if Kiba and Kazumi were together, it wouldn't work out for she would want a cat and he has a dog. "So you like Kazumi?"

"Well duh."

And in that moment Sasuke could have struggled Naruto because half the village heard including a pinkette and a blonde girl.

"I will kill you." Sasuke threatened.

Naruto laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his neck "Well, I got to go do somethings that help people do things...uh bye!" And with that the blonde ran off leaving a flustered raven. "What are you looking at?" Sasuke asked looking at the people that were stopped and staring at him.

The raven-haired boy got up and mumbled "Naruto is now on my damn shit list."


End file.
